


关系

by 606813



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/606813/pseuds/606813
Relationships: Ong Seongwu/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 1





	关系

/

邕圣佑跟朴志训。  
说实话，不怎么熟的吧。  
屏幕上似乎都没怎么看见两人互动。  
但其实朴志训是邕圣佑的小粉丝。  
自从初见面的那场表演开始，朴志训完全被他迷住了。刚刚好朴志训也是跳popping的，所以朴志训更加崇拜邕圣佑。  
原以为能靠着这点共同点而变熟的朴志训，却发现没有这么简单，因为从来都没有同组过，而且自己又是个认生的少年。  
所以每次看着邕圣佑跟其他人打闹时，朴志训总是很烦闷，默默的盯着他的偶像邕圣佑先生的身影叹气。

直到要定位评价时，他非常有把握邕圣佑会选舞蹈，但是会选哪首歌就不一定了。  
朴志训也就抱着这小小的可能，选了GET UGLY，然后暗暗祈祷邕圣佑也选这首。  
果不其然，邕圣佑选择了舞蹈，而且还是跟朴志训同一首歌。当朴志训看到邕圣佑亮开手中的板子时，他克制不住的笑出声。  
我们终于还是碰见了。

其实邕圣佑看见朴志训站在GET UGLY前时，也是忍不住笑意，勾起嘴角。  
他也是期待了好久。  
早就想跟朴志训同组，不只同组他还想跟朴志训变得亲近。  
要很亲近才行。  
从第一天见到朴志训时，邕圣佑对自己说。  
然而似乎是自己不够虔诚，错过了几次。  
现在可终于是同组了。  
幸好。

「加油。」邕圣佑上前在朴志训耳边说。  
朴志训惊讶的看向他，但他却一脸没事的跟后面的弟弟们打招呼。  
是幻觉吧。  
正当朴志训这样的以为时，邕圣佑突然对他一笑，很灿烂。  
瞬间，朴志训的耳边只剩下自己被放大不知道几倍的心跳声。  
太好看了，那个笑容。  
看着朴志训渐渐泛红的脸蛋，邕圣佑嘴角又上升了一个弧度。  
他的心情也跟自己一样吧。

朴志训抬起头看着前方正在练舞的邕圣佑发起呆。  
最近的心情越来越奇怪。  
总会不由自主的看看四周是否有他的存在。  
会想主动亲近他，但是又不自觉的紧张了起来。  
而在那人接近时，会产生非常愉悦跟悸动的心情。  
朴志训现在非常不明白自己到底是怎么了。

「志训？志训！志训！！」姜丹尼尔在他旁边喝着水，发现朴志训看着前方一动也不动的样子，便大声的叫着他的名字。  
「丹尼尔哥……怎么了吗？」朴志训被他一叫吓的回过神，看着其他成员都盯着自己，害羞的低下头。  
「你都快把圣佑哥盯穿了。」姜丹尼尔充满笑意的声音大声的说着，好像是发现了什么好玩的东西似的。  
「丹尼尔哥！」朴志训听到圣佑二字，连忙伸手把他的嘴捂住，压低声音大叫。  
然后给他使了几个眼色，就慌张的拉着他出了练习室。  
所以他没发现，邕圣佑看着门口的眼神暗了几分，但是邕圣佑也忽略了姜丹尼尔刚刚大声说的那句话。

朴志训把姜丹尼尔拉到了楼梯间。  
「怎么了啊？」姜丹尼尔微笑看着他。 「哥……你……」朴志训其实也不知道要怎么解释，支吾了一阵子。  
姜丹尼尔也不急，双手抱胸靠着墙壁慢慢等着朴志训开口。  
不知道多久，朴志训缓缓开口，眼神坚定的看着他，「当你觉得非常需要某个人，而且会对于那人的接近感到紧张、开心，眼神也会不自觉跟着那个人，那……对那个人是什么感觉啊哥？」

「志训啊，」 姜丹尼尔独特的釜山语调特别抓耳。  
「那是喜欢啊。」 尤其加上他话语间满满的笑意。

那是喜欢啊……

朴志训站在天台上，头仰着望向天空夏夜的微风轻轻吹起他的浏海。 原来自己的那些感情叫做喜欢啊。  
他微微勾起唇角，这种新鲜的感觉让他充满期待，却也在一瞬间朴志训开始担心。  
邕圣佑说不定不喜欢自己啊…… 突然想起那天他的笑容，灿烂的过份。  
唉……

「在想什么呢？」耳边传来熟悉的声音。  
「圣佑哥……？！」朴志训转头看向不知道何时站在身边的邕圣佑。妈呀……  
邕圣佑看见了他眼中的慌张，突然想起下午的事情，心情变得有点复杂，「我有这么可怕吗？」但还是笑着问。  
「不是……不是的哥。」朴志训连忙解释，双手在他眼前挥来挥去。呜呜呜圣佑哥会不会以为我讨厌他啊ㅠㅠ  
邕圣佑被他激烈的反应逗乐，伸手把他挥来挥去的小肉手抓住，然后往下拉牵紧。  
手心传来的热度让朴志训又惊又喜。  
圣佑哥现在……现在是在牵我的手吗啊啊啊啊  
「志训啊，怎么这么晚了还在这里吹风？」邕圣佑依旧笑着说。  
但这次他是真的开心了，刚刚那些复杂早已不见。  
「没……没什么啊。」朴志训现在内心一片混乱，看着邕圣佑一脸平淡青云，真的是有点羡慕ㅠㅠ  
「志训啊，你跟丹尼尔下午说了什么？」邕圣佑看着脸红的他，还是问了最想知道的问题，嘴角的笑容也渐渐消失了。  
接下来邕圣佑的话让朴志训完全懵逼了。  
「你是不是喜欢丹尼尔啊？」  
ㅠㅠ  
这哥怎么这样乱误解！！！  
「我……」朴志训抬头看着邕圣佑。  
啊不管了！  
朴志训眼一闭，心死的大吼，「我喜欢的是圣佑哥！」  
然后世界就这样安静了。  
过了几分钟朴志训张开眼睛，然后就看见邕圣佑慢慢放大的脸，嘴唇感觉到一丝温热。  
邕圣佑在亲朴志训。  
朴志训瞬间瞪大他的桃花眼。  
几秒后，邕圣佑停下嘴上的动作，满脸笑意的抵着他的额头。  
近在咫尺。  
「太好了，你喜欢的是我。」  
然后是这辈子朴志训都不会忘记的一句话。  
「邕圣佑，他也喜欢你。」  
朴志训高兴的抱住眼前那个总是笑着的人，感觉到很满足。

邕圣佑在想，或许朴志训不会知道。  
他很早就喜欢上朴志训了。  
早在朴志训给他的第一眼。  
早在那个嘴角上扬的那天。

—END


End file.
